type_sephirafandomcom-20200214-history
Shizuki Tsukamoto
"All I ever wanted.... was to live a normal life. To have a place where I belong, among people who accept me.” Shizuki Tsukamoto 'is the main protagonist of Hyperdimension Sephira. For reasons which have yet to be explained, He possesses the King's Stone inside of his body, an ancient alien artifact which houses the Soul Shard. Background Early Childhood Much of his life before the year 2021 remains unknown. Both Shizuki and Sayuki have shown to have faulty memory, regarding their parents or the kind of life they lead before this point, though Sayuki seems to remember a bit more than her brother. From what is known, Shizuki and Sayuki were involved in a devastating accident that presumably killed their parents and separated the siblings from each other. Shizuki was said to have suffered a head injury which resulted in him losing his memories of his life up to that point, his parents and sister included. After this, Shizuki was found by a traveler named Hakurei Tsukamoto and was later adopted by her, but because of "work", she was constantly away, leaving him alone most of the time, though a friend of Hakurei's watched over him occasionally. The Lost Girl On December 12th, 2021, after almost spending a whole year at the Tsukamoto residence, Shizuki comes across a young girl who was sitting on the ground crying, lamenting her situation. The girl explains that she had somehow gotten separated from her hometown and didn't know where she was. After calming her down a bit from buying her a snack, Shizuki offers the girl a place to stay at the Tsukamoto residence until her grandparents could be located, prompting her to hug him with joy. The two then introduce themselves, with Shizuki remarking that her name was strange, yet unique and agreed to become friends for the foreseeable future. The name of the girl is currently unknown, but there are hints to suggest that she may be Compa. It remains to be seen how this friendship concluded or why Shizuki seems to have faulty memory of this meeting. Meeting a New Friend About a year later, Shizuki encounters another girl who he described as having a "friendly yet distant demeanor". The details have yet to be fully explored, but the two became good friends and had known each other for nearly two weeks, but one day, the girl was threatened by a speeding truck. In the spur of the moment, Shizuki pushed her out of the truck's path, however, this had resulted in getting struck by the vehicle in question, seemingly killed on the spot. As the girl was startled by this turn of events, Shizuki's restoration ability was activated, causing all of his injuries to be healed. This somehow frightened the girl as she watched him seemingly come back to life, calling him a monster before running off in fear. This had a profound affect on him as he not only felt like he was abandoned, but had also become somewhat scared of himself. Complications During the years following the incident, rumors began to spread by those who witnessed it that he was an Esper, which began to affect his school and social life. Some of those he had befriended at his school began to avoid him, and continue to perpetuate the rumors. It had gotten bad to the point where, he was being harassed and bullied by some of his classmates in middle school, getting physically assaulted on occasion while his teachers freighted ignorance, mostly due to their bias against Espers. He was given the nickname "Corpse" due to his "revival". At one point, Shizuki had gotten into a fist fight with his bullies which resulted in him getting suspended while his bullied went on unpunished. This had angered him, putting the blame on himself and his powers. As he started high school, he tried to start anew, trying to form bonds with his classmates, and peers, but the word about his powers had reached their ears, resulting in people avoiding him, gossiping behind his back. He had tried to join many clubs but was turned down because of his past. As time progressed, he began to feel that his life was hollow and wanted the life of an ordinary person, but felt that because of his past, he would never have the life he wanted as people would always shun him. Feeling that there was no way out of this situation, Shizuki attempted suicide by slicing his throat with a kitchen knife, but minutes later, his restoration power kicked in, regenerating his wound, bringing him back to consciousness. After realizing that he couldn't even kill himself to escape, he broke down in tears and came to hate his power even more. On the day before he appeared in Gamindustri, he was physically assaulted by his bullies from middle school after coming home from school and engaged in another fight, only this time, he was hit so hard, that he lost consciousness in the street. Appearance Shizuki is an average young man with straight blue hair and bands down to his neck and amber brown eyes. During the times where he uses his soul abilities, the color of his eyes turns into a dark blue and/or gold color with dilated whitened pupils. He has a variaty of outfits during the course of the series. During much of ''Hyperdimension Sephira, he is seen wearing his high school's uniform, though in Hyperdimension Sephira II , he wears a more casual outfit with a black hooded jacket, white V neck shirt, and blue jeans with black and white shoes. In Days of Dystopia, he wears a white, short-sleeved dress shirt with a blue tie, grey pants and black shoes. He retains this outfit in Nemesis Imperative, but without the tie. During the events of False Judgement, Forgotten Lineage, and Valkyrie's Fall, he wears a black shirt underneath a white long-sleeved jacket with blue jeans and black shoes. He wears a similar outfit in Decisive Stand, only the jacket is replaced by a white coat and his pants, a dark grey. In Dawn of Apocalypse, he wears an outfit similar to his original school uniform with a smaller black tie, but also dons a black overcoat with a pale red scarf. Personality & Character Shizuki is generally depicted to be a kind, sociable, and modest individual, occasionally having a sense of humor. He is incredibly supportive, often helping people (friends or otherwise) with their various problems, sometimes going through great lengths to help others. But, beyond his seemingly positive front, is a lonely person with surprisingly low self worth. Because of how his peers perceived him upon the rumors of his powers, he came to believe that he was nothing more than an outcast that didn't have anywhere to belong, going as far as calling himself a mistake of nature. Despite feeling this way, he wishes to live a normal life and laments that the majority of his youth was spent without making any meaningful bonds and living a life that was nothing but hollow and empty. It is because of this that he has shown disdain for his powers, always questioning why he had them and if he was even human to begin with. When he found out about the true nature of his powers, he wanted to get rid of it as he thought it was always causing trouble for him and those around him. Over the course of the series, he is able to slowly overcome his flaws, eventually coming to accept his powers and training to master them. Shizuki also has a tendency to put others over himself, which is often to his detriment. Sasuke Kurosaki points out that his tendency to do this comes across as more abnormal than virtuous. When it comes down to receiving an injury or even giving up his life to protect his loved ones, he will do it without a second thought, and those who see this side of him are often very worried and attempt to correct his behavior, though they are unable to change his opinions. In contrast with Sasuke's suppression of emotions, Shizuki is quite the opposite at times, becoming very emotional in certain instances. When hearing how Thane Schwarzer and his team slaughtered innocent people in their hunt for him, Shizuki harshly blames himself for it, but also directs his anger towards the murderers, even going far as to wish death upon them. He opposes the G.H.Q and the other hostile forces so he can protect the bonds and loved ones he has both regained and made along the way, using his powers. His strong desire to protect them has however, made him paranoid to some degree. After the events of ''Days of Dystopia, ''he continues to have nightmares regarding the worst case scenario, which indicates he is scared of losing everyone. He claims that his memories of his past are hazy and disjointed. Powers and Abilities Shizuki was a normal human from Earth with little to no knowledge about Magic and the supernatural, but had the King's Stone implanted in his body at some unknown point in time prior to 6 years ago. He became aware of his strange powers at a young age after saving a friend of his (later revealed to be Inori) from an accident and recovering almost immediately and accidentally killing a dog after draining its Natural Energy by touching it. Later on, he is shown to utilize various abilities after being thrown into combat situations, gaining use of each one little by little. '''King's Stone (王の石 Ōu no ishi) The King's Stone is a container created by a race of entities called The Reapers to hold the souls of those who passed, however it is currently unknown how many spirits are contained within it. As the legend goes, the wielder could use the powers of the stone by using Soul Energy however he or she sees fit, such as creating weapons out of Soul energy. At some point it made its way to earth and was somehow planted in Shizuki's body. When Shizuki was young, he developed the stone's General ability to siphon the energy/life force of a person with a touch, but later on discovered that it can also absorb souls into the stone, bonding with them in a sense. Due to the sheer amount of energy sealed inside of the stone, Shizuki has been shown to possess a level of protection or outright immunity towards certain abilities such as, being able to withstand Hisano's City of Devouring Time and a great resistance towards Kurome's dream manipulation spells. Shizuki is able to call upon the power of the spirits contained within the stone to use their powers. It should also be noted that more he uses the stone's power, the more spirits, Shizuki will have access to. In a sense, he is "learning" about other powers and how to effectively utilize them through dreams and visions. Because of this skill, he is able to use these powers quite effectively and quickly while the original owners had spent years trying to master their abilities. Shizuki later learns that he is is able to transfer his energy into a person or object via, skin contact, the opposite of the stone's absorption ability. To an even greater extent, Shizuki can draw metaphysical energy known as Soul Energy from the King's stone and all of it's power. By doing this, he is able to unleash blasts of energy from his hands, is able to fly without the need of the Silver Angel and is given a notable increase in speed and physical power. This also lets him accomplish great feats like creating a large ball of energy by drawing forth energy from different corners of the planet. (In later arcs) His ability to transfer and absorb energy through skin contact may be connected to an ability that allows him to restore the status of an object. He can repair damage done to objects, heal injuries or nullify an attack by returning it to before it was activated. This ability can be used with or without direct skin contact. Lastly, Shizuki has a remarkable healing factor which enables him to heal from any kind of wound in short periods of time. It is an automatic "tool" that activates whenever Shizuki receives a fatal wound. It is however theorized that this ability would not save him if he is decapitated or if his whole body was destroyed. Spirit powers used so far: Cherno.jpg|Chernobog King's Stone.png|King's Stone The Soul Sword ''' The Soul Sword is a powerful sword that is created by the Energy contained within the King's stone. From what is seen, it is a violent sword which absorbs energy to become stronger and uses said energy to strengthen its wielder. It is also shown that it can unleash huge waves of destructive power that could destroy an entire army if gained the right amount. It was first used when Shizuki snapped and retaliated against Thane Schwarzer who threatened his friends. The sword is also shown to have another form which takes on the appearance of a broadsword with both close and long ranged destructive capabilities. Equipment Throughout the story, Shizuki has gained the use of several powerful weapons. His weapons include: '''Lasersword Silver angela.png|Argentum Angelus Gundum.jpg|Valkyrja Frame - Brunhilde Laser sword.png|GHQ Lasersword Before Shizuki gained usage of his hidden powers, he had used a blue lasersword which he had found in the beginning of the story. While he was not specifically skilled with using such weapons, he allowed his sword skills he gained from practicing kendo two years before the present to compensate. Ever since he gained the usage of Chernobog, he has not used this lasersword in future battles, although he still has this weapon and has it as a backup weapon. 'Valkyrja Frame - Brunhilde ' More Info coming in Brunhilde page 'Advanced Combat Armor: Argentum Angelus (シルバーエンジェル), Shirubāenjeru, lit. ("The Silver Angel") ' The Argentum Angelus is a highly advanced combat suit that was created with both advanced technology within the Endymion Bureau. As the name implies, the suit is silver in color with armor protecting most of his body along with a green faceplate that can open to show his face. On the back of the suit, a pair of large, shining wings can materialize and allow him to fly. The Argentum Angelus was one of only 7 of the ACAs that the Federation created, but four of said suits had disappeared. The suit is incredibly powerful, able to withstand slashing, piercing, and heat-based attacks and can withstand freezing temperatures. The suit enhances the wearer's physical abilities, allowing them to run at superhuman levels of speed, and granting them amazing strength despite the suit's skinny looking, appearance. The Argentum Angelus can survive underwater and is capable of flying beyond earth's atmosphere, possibly allowing for travel in space. As powerful as the suit is, The Argentum Angelus also has it's own short comings. Wearing it for long periods of time will put a huge strain on the user's body and the pressure is even greater for one who is inexperienced in using it. In most cases this results in death for those who were unsuited to wear the armor. The suit can take the form of a silver bracelet-like device that can be used to deploy the suit when ready for combat. Trivia Shizuki's facecanon is Date a Live's Shido Itsuka. Shizuki was one of the first characters to be conceptualized for the series. Both Shizuki and Sayuki have amniesia regarding their early childhood. Though In Sayuki's case, she can only remember a few more bits and pieces, due to G.H.Q Tampering, Shizuki has no memories whatsoever. Shizuki is currently 17 years old as of the start of the series. Shizuki was around 9 years old when he was first found by Hakurei in 2021. This means that he would have to have been born sometime in the year 2012. He hates being called "Corpse". He's not interested in video games but he is willing to play, once he gets started. Because he couldn't remember his birthday, he was given the birthdate of December 23rd. Category:Main Characters Category:Guardians Category:Humans Category:Earth Natives Category:Leanbox Residents Category:Male